In Arthur's Mind
by ChoCedric
Summary: The thoughts of Arthur Weasley, the man with seven children. How does he feel about certain events, including Nagini's bite and the loss of Fred?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

In Arthur's Mind

By: ChoCedric

Arthur Weasley has heard many people say, throughout his years working at the Ministry, that he is a very selfish man because he does the job he loves. Comments are made that he should try to rise through the ranks, that he should get involved in a job that supports his family better. Arthur admits he does feel a sense of guilt whenever he thinks about his family's financial status, but Molly tells him they are fine and that he should continue doing the job he adores. It's true that she does get rather testy when it comes to his Muggle obsession, though.

But the truth is, Arthur is fascinated by Muggles. He sees how they've made their way without magic, and his mind is filled with wonder at their intelligence. He watches his children grow up using magic over the years, and he hopes they never take it for granted. Magic is a wondrous thing, something to be cherished. Whenever he comes across another Muggle invention, his heart is filled with pride at the fact that they have been able to survive in the world without it.

Arthur loves his children, and he knows one of his biggest flaws is his lack of discipline towards them. When Ron, Fred, and George steal the flying car and go to rescue Harry, he cannot help but be proud that they'd do such a thing for their suffering friend. Molly is livid, and Arthur knows she means well, for he loves her dearly. But he remembers what it was like to be a kid, and can definitely understand the sense of freedom that comes with discovering something like the flying car.

When You-Know-Who returns to power, he is extremely frightened, for he remembers all too clearly the horrors of the First War. No one knew who was friend or foe, or who would die next. He is once again terrified for his family, but puts up a strong front for them. He is hurt very deeply when Percy strays, and he can't help but be disgusted that Cornelius Fudge got to him as much as he did.

Arthur also owes his life to Harry Potter, for the wonderful, compassionate teenage boy saved him from being fatally wounded from You-Know-Who's snake. He still thinks about that sometimes, what would have happened if he'd died. He knows Molly all too well, and figures she wouldn't have reacted well at all. But she would have had to make her way somehow, for her children would need her. He realizes how close he came to touching death, and whenever he looks into Harry's emerald green eyes, he is filled with gratitude.

The most painful thing to ever go through is to lose a child, and the day of the final battle, that's what happens to him and Molly. Their Fred, their brave, valiant Fred, went out in a blaze of glory, laughing to the end. He knows that there were times when Molly was particularly hard on the twins, and knows how guilty she feels about it now that Fred's gone. George has become a moody young man who barely ever laughs or cracks jokes anymore, and both parents feel a stab of pain at the loss of their carefree, joking child. George's soul has been ripped in half, as if someone just tore that part of him out of his body. Arthur promises himself that he will do whatever it takes to help George recover.

He also welcomes Percy back into the fold with open arms, grateful for the knowledge that he was able to see that he was wrong. Arthur admits that some of the things he said during their big argument were wrong, too, and both men apologize, giving each other a firm embrace. "Welcome home, son," he says softly as he grips Percy's hand.

Arthur will move forward with his family, and he prays to Merlin every night that Fred is in a better place now. As cliché as it sounds, he hopes he's gone to that big joke shop in the sky. He knows that with Molly and the others by his side, it will be easier to get through each day, and he will do his best to make Fred proud of him and the rest of the family. He is so pleased that Ginny has found love with Harry, and Ron has found his joy with Hermione. He loves them like they're his own son and daughter.

So as he looks at the family clock and sees Fred's hand pointing to "rest," he knows that he is at peace. Smiling softly, he sits down at the kitchen table at the Burrow, ready for another dose of his wife's delightful cooking and thanking the heavens above that he has such a wonderful family.


End file.
